tinytoonadventuresfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Jungle (transcript)
This is the transcript for In the Jungle. *(The episode begins in the park on a warm summer with birds chirping. Buster, Babs, Hamton, Plucky, and Furrball are seen on a park bench laughing.) *Plucky: Oh yeah, I remember that time we went to Booty Island. I really enjoyed the ride on that bird! *Babs: (chuckles) And I remember the time when we went to space and we all defeated the evil Duck Vader. *Hamton: And remember when we went to Washington D.C.? *Buster: Yeah, and I remember my Hawaiian vacation with Babs! *Babs: I remember going to Wackyland. It was so funny there! *(They all start laughing again.) *Hamton: Hey, guys! *Buster: What is it, Hamton? *Hamton: I've heard of this neat place that I thought we would like to go to! (shows a map) The Acme Acres Jungle! *Babs: Wow! *Buster: That looks like a neat place, Hamton! *Plucky: Yeah, neat indeed. But, um... *Babs: But what, Plucky? *Plucky: I've heard of this jungle from some friends and they say it has... Big People. *Buster: Big People? What's are they, Plucky? *Plucky: They're a lot like normal people, but they are gigantic! And-and they have long legs! And big feet! Oh, you wouldn't want to get crushed by them! *Buster: Gee, that sounds scary. But I don't think there are such things as Big People. *Babs: Yeah, me too. *Hamton: Me three. *Furrball: Meow, meow. *Plucky: Okay, let's go! But I'm sure you'll all be wrong when I see some big footprints that the Big People left behind. *(Buster scoffs. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball start their journey. They walk away from their homes and Acme Looniversity. They go down a green path.) *Hamton: Hey, guys! I've got something to show you! *Buster: Really, Hamton? *Babs: What is it? *Hamton: Look at what my cat, Furrball, can do! *Furrball: Hello, friends. Lovely day to go for a walk. *Buster: (gasp) Wow, Hamton! You made your cat talk! *Hamton: Mmm-hmm! *Furrball: (sees the jungle up ahead) Oh, wow, that looks like a good place! *Buster: We're almost there guys! *Furrball: Oh, that's good! *(A while later, they finally reach the jungle.) *Hamton: Oh, look! A red yellow-bellied orange-beaked blue-eyed macaw! *Macaw: Squawk! *Furrball: Oh, wow! A bird! I love birds! To eat, that is. *Buster: (grabs Furrball) Oh no, you don't Furrball! You can't eat the wildlife here! Look at that sign over there. Do not harm the wildlife in any way. You got that? *Furrball: Yes, of course. If I messed with a lion, I'd be done for! *(They walk around the jungle looking at some amazing wildlife. Lots of butterflies land on Babs' arms. Buster sees some zebras run by. Hamton sees a vulture flying around.) *Furrball: Whoa! That bird looks scary! I don't want to eat that! *(The Toons walk past a waterhole. Plucky sees the waterhole and is amazed.) *Plucky: Oh, wow! A refreshment spot for me! *(Plucky climbs up a tree. Plucky leaps off of a leaf as if it were a diving board.) *Plucky: CANNONBALL! *(Plucky splashes in the watering hole. Plucky surfaces from the water on a hippo's back. A frog that is Plucky's shade of green hops out. Plucky and the frog look at each other. Plucky hops off the hippo and runs after Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Furrball.) *Plucky: Hey! Guys! Wait for me! *(Cuts to Calamity's home. Calamity, Shirley, and Fifi were watching TV.) *Shirley: Like, where is Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball? *Calamity: (shrugs, and holds up a sign that says "I DON'T KNOW.") *Fifi: I don't know where those guys are either. *Shirley: Calamity, I think you should go look for them and see if they're okay. *Calamity: (holds up a sign that says "I'M ON IT!") *(Calamity marches into a closet and then marches out wearing a pith helmet and a backpack. He leaves his home, but not before holding up a sign to Shirley and Fifi that says "SO LONG!" He walks down the path that leads to the jungle.) *(End of Act 1.) *(Act 2.) *(A butterfly lands on a jungle flower. Furrball jumps at the butterfly. It flies away. Furrball goes back with the gang. A parrot flies from above. Babs looks at a pink flower.) *Babs: (sniffs the flower) Ooh, this flower smells like perfume! *(Plucky walks up to a green plant.) *Plucky: This flower looks interesting. (sees its mouth) Oh, look! It has teeth! I should feed it this pineapple! (takes a pineapple) Here, Mr. Plant with teeth, eat up your pineapple! *(The plant with teeth opens up its mouth and eats up the pineapple and Plucky.) *Plucky: AAH! Help! HEEEELP! *Buster: Come on, guys! Let's help Plucky get out! *(Buster grabs Plucky's feet and starts pulling. Babs runs up to Buster, grabs his back, and starts pulling. Hamton starts pulling too. Furrball walks up to them.) *Furrball: Let me help you too! *(Furrball grabs Hamton's back and starts pulling. In an instant, Plucky is pulled out of the monster plant. Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Furrball fall over. They start laughing.) *Plucky: WAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! *(Plucky tumbles down a hill and into a troop of chimpanzees. One of the chimps pick up Plucky by his foot.) *Plucky: Wait! What are you doing? *(The chimp starts chattering and tosses him to another chimp. The two chimps start throwing Plucky to each other.) *Plucky: WHOAAA! This is not fun! WAH! *(The other chimps want to play with Plucky. They all run over to Plucky and try to get him. Plucky flies out of the troop and back with Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Furrball.) *Plucky: These chimps down there are totally bananas! *(The other Toons laugh. Cuts to some palm trees blowing in the wind. The camera pans down to the Toons walking in the jungle.) *Buster: Sheesh. This jungle's pretty windy! *Hamton: I agree. *(Furrball blows away from Hamton. Hamton grabs him.) *Hamton: This wind seems to be blowing Furrball away! *Furrball: I don't want to be a flying cat! I don't want to see those vultures again! *(The Toons come across a big raging river.) *Plucky: Wow! That river looks rough! *Babs: How will we ever get through? *Furrball: That's easy. We just walk across these rocks. *Buster: Okay. Sounds like a good plan. *(The Toons start crossing the rocks on the river. The wind grows bigger and it starts raining. The Toons get blown back.) *Toons: WHOA! *Buster: Come on, guys! Let's go! *(They struggle through the wind. Babs is trying to move to the group, but she gets blown away by the wind. Cuts to Calamity pushing away leaves and vines with his open umbrella. He is struggling in the wind too. A panicked toucan crashes into the umbrella, which closes on Calamity. The wind changes direction and blows Calamity into the river. Cuts to Buster, Hamton, Plucky, and Furrball getting blown away into a bush.) *Furrball: Wow, that was a wild ride. *Plucky: (spits out leaves and flowers) I agree. *(The wind dies down. Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball get out of the bush.) *Buster: You know, gang, I think we had enough exploring for now. Let's just relax right here. *(Plucky immediately hangs up a hammock and lies down in it.) *Plucky: You said it, Buster! *(Cuts to Babs near a tree unconscious. A coconut falls from the tree and wakes her up.) *Babs: Whoa! Oh, my head. That was a crazy storm. (gasps) *(The camera zooms out, revealing some big human footprints.) *Babs: Oh my! Plucky was right! I should tell the others! *(Act 2 ends.) *(Act 3.) *(Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball are relaxing. Hamton's tummy is growling. Furrball hides in fear.) *Hamton: (chuckles) Don't worry, Furrball. It's just my stomach. I'm hungry. *Furrball: Yeah, I'm hungry too. *Buster: Me three. *Plucky: (gets up from his hammock) Phew, me four! I'll go get some fruit. *Buster: Bye, Plucky! *Hamton: See you, later! *(Plucky leaves through the bushes.) *Furrball: Ooh! I wonder if he brings back some guava. I ''love ''guava! *(Plucky is walking through the jungle picking some fruit from the trees and bushes. He grabs some guava.) *Plucky: I know that Furrball would love guava. *(Plucky is walking with the fruit, when suddenly, he spots multiple huge human footprints.) *Plucky: (gasp) Oh no! Big People! (runs off) HELP! HELP! *(Plucky runs to the others with the fruit, screaming. He puts down the fruit.) *Plucky: Big People are coming! Big People are coming! *Furrball: What's the matter Plucky? And it's about time you got here with that guava! *Plucky: Look over there! *(The others gasp as they see big human footprints.) *Furrball: Oh no! Buster, I thought there was no Big People here! *Buster: I know! (notices Babs is missing) Hang on, where's Babs? *(Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball look all around until Hamton gasps.) *Hamton: Here she comes! Quick! Hide before she hits us! *(Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball run into bushes. Babs swings in on a vine wearing her Tarzan outfit.) *Babs: AH-YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-EOAAAAAGGHH! There are Big People coming! Where are they? I don't see them anywh-AAAAAAAAAGGH! *(Babs slams into a tree.) *Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball: Ooooh... *Furrball: That's gotta leave a mark. *(Babs slides down from the tree.) *Buster: What were you doing, Babs? *Babs: I saw the Big People's footprints and had to warn you guys. *Plucky: I saw them too. *Buster: Well, we have to find those Big People and stop them from wreaking havoc in this jungle. *Plucky, Hamton, Babs (in her normal outfit), and Furrball: YEAH! *(Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball go through the bushes and follow the footprints. They keep following the footprints, until they suddenly hear nearby stomping.) *Plucky: AGH! D-D-Did you hear that? *Buster: I can hear that! The Big People are over there! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes